Her Secret
by thelaststarrynight
Summary: Takes place in Kirsten and Jimmy's Teen years. Kirsten's not feeling all that well and she has might know why.


**Her Secret**

Author's Note: I've been wondering a lot about Kirsten and how she was so into Theresa's abortion issue and I speculated that she might have had one also. It takes place in Kirsten and Jimmy's high school years. I am a Kandy fan but this fic turned out to be Kimmy in my head and that's how it'll turn out.

Disclaimer: If I owned The OC it would be very, very different than it is right now. Just be glad I'm not in charge of writing the show.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Kirsten and Jimmy, the couple everyone knew about. Everyone knew that they were going to be name Prom King and Queen. They had been going out for over a year. Now this was their last year together, senior year. This was going to be a year neither of them could forget. They had gone through so much together, and this year was going to test their friendship. The middle of the year is when they started to have some problems.

x x x x x x

Jimmy was in Kirsten's room both doing some research on colleges. Jimmy was sitting on the floor and Kirsten was next to him, she had her back against the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Kirsten said to Jimmy who was sitting next to her reading a pamphlet. Jimmy looked down at her.

"You could come with me." Kirsten sat up.

"You know I can't do that. I can't just not go to school."

"We could get married like we always wanted to and move out of Newport. We could get jobs and maybe add some school courses in there somewhere." Kirsten smiled at the thought. 'He remembered,' Kirsten thought. They had talked about someday getting married and moving away from all Newport, away from all the drama and scandal.

"That would be perfect. Too bad my dad would kill you before we even get married." As much as Kirsten loved the thought she knew it would never work out. They're too young for marriage, but it was an escape to all things Newport. That's why she and Jimmy and thought about it so.

"We could elope." Kirsten rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder.

"I wish." She looked at Jimmy, "What's going to happen after we graduate?" He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know. Let's not think about this now, we still have a little more than half the year ahead of us."

"Yeah you're right. Let's do all this college stuff later okay?" Jimmy nodded.

"In the meantime… let's do something else."

"What do you suggest?" Kirsten smirked.

"Oh I have an idea." He started planting kisses down Kirsten's neck. They stood up and made their way to the bed.

x x x x x x x

**A Week Later-**

Kirsten woke up feeling really horrible. She tried to shake it off and go back to bed but she couldn't get herself to go back to sleep. She dragged herself out of bed and suddenly got a queasy feeling. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She hung over the toilet throwing up.

Kirsten felt weak. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought. Once she felt a bit better she got up and took a long hot shower. Her thoughts were jumbled and searching for a reasonably explanation for why she threw up. She didn't have much of a dinner last night it was just a salad and some dressing. Normally she wouldn't have worried so much about this, but just about a month ago she stopped taking the pill. Kirsten stopped thinking about the subject. She felt awful just thinking about it.

When Kirsten got to school Jimmy was next to her locker with a couple of his friends. "Hey." Jimmy gave Kirsten a quick kiss on the cheek. "We're going surfing today and were wondering if you wanted to come along."

"You know I don't surf Jimmy."

"Yeah but it never hurts to try something new." That didn't convince her, "Well you can bring some friends and just hang out there or something."

Kirsten gave in. "Okay. I'll bring Carly." She knew Jimmy only wanted them to spend more time together. They had spent less and less time together during the past two weeks and were trying to squeeze in anytime they could together.

Carly's Kirsten's best friend and has been ever since middle school. She was the only person she could really trust other than Jimmy. If any of her other friends knew gossip on her they would let it slip 'accidentally'. Kirsten went to her 1st hour to find Carly already at her desk scrambling trying to finish her homework.

"You have 3 minutes it'll never be done by then." Carly jumped when Kirsten spoke.

"Jeez you scared me half to death. I thought you were Mr. Anderson." Carly went back to her homework. "What's up?"

"You wanna come with me to the beach today?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't think I'm doing anything today so sure." She glanced up at Kirsten. She looked like she had something important on her mind. Usually she has a bright smile on her face but today she seemed in a more thoughtful, gloomy mood. She put her half finished homework away. "Kirsten? Is something wrong?" Just when Kirsten was about to answer the bell rung and Kirsten had to take her seat.

"I'll tell you later." Kirsten said.

x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: I know not your favorite pairing but I'd love to see some reviews.


End file.
